Typically, clay or concrete tile roof systems are installed over roofing substrates using supportive roof battens. Roof battens are conventionally supplied as nominal 1″×2″ wooden strips. Such battens are customarily secured to a sloping roof in a series of horizontal lines. Customarily, battens are secured by nailing, screwing, or stapling.
The use of such traditional roof battens had been shown to produce a number of post-installation problems. Foremost among these is the tendency of such battens to collect water and debris on the underlying roof surface and to inhibit air circulation under the roof tiles. When water and debris migrate through the tile and collect behind the battens, they will often degrade the protective paper or felt underlayment if the water is allowed to remain for any extended duration. This detrimental condition eventually breaks down the underlayment, allowing water to seep to the underlying roof structure, typically leading to further roof deterioration and the potential for damage within the building structure. Inhibiting air circulation under the tiles further contributes to retention of moisture, and allows greater heat build-up adversely impacting temperature control of the structure interior spaces.
The traditional use of wood as a batten material has been, historically, a popular choice due to its inherent low cost. Unfortunately, wood is susceptible to rot, insect damage, and readily retains moisture. Clearly, a durable, low cost, batten system that addresses the above-described problems would be of great benefit to many.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved methods of fabrication of synthetic battens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system of improved synthetic battens for use especially in clay or concrete tile roof systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a batten system which permits fluid and air flow.
A further primary object of the present invention is to provide a batten system that is efficient, inexpensive, and handy. Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent with reference to the following descriptions.